Chime
Chime is a community flash RPG project initially created by DilsDileva. Gameplay Chime utilizes the FCR-system, which is a tactical extension to a turn-based approach. During battle, the player characters are placed on a 3x3 grid with each column representing one formation. These formations include Front, Center and Rear. Placing a character in one of the formations alters the character's combat effectiveness for as long as the character is located within. The magnitude of this change depends on the level of the formation itself, and is done through the use of the Level Grid. At the start of a battle, all three characters are placed onto the FCR-grid. Characters cannot be placed on the same location. Abilities Command abilities are abilities that needs player input in order to take effect, in contrast to passive abilites that activate automatically. Leveling Upon defeat, an enemy will drop a number of Formation Points (FP), which will then be split evenly between all allies not in KO-status. The number of FP dropped varies between enemies. Once acquired a substantial amount of FP, the player can spend these in the character's individual Level Grid. Here the player can purchase stats, gain abilities and level up a formation. Status Any combatant can be inflicted with status augments and status ailments. Status augments grant beneficial effects to the affected combatant, while status ailments affects the inflicted combatant negatively. Most status augments has a status ailment counterpart, mirroring its effect. Setting Chime takes place in a world with a vast ocean covering most of the planet. Seven continents are found here, each with its own Deity. As a Deity Idol is prayed to, its Deity may bless the traveler with extraordinary abilities. Many warriors and organizations value the statues themselves as invaluable relics, and are on a constant search for the ones lost. Depending on the nation, Deities are seen differently. Some believe that Deities are not to be disrespected and must be thoroughly worshiped, while other see them as mere guides in times of despair. Due to ongoing combat amongst different nations, the need for soldiers have never been stronger. Younger and younger teens of both genders are therefore obligatorily sent to training for the wars to come. Organizations *'Royal Army' - The military force of the 1st continent, servants to the Warrior Kyrie. Fights to reclaim the capital from its unjust occupants. *'Igenian Army' - The attacking army from the 3rd conitnent, it wishes to claim the Deity Idol for itself. Willing to attack civilian cities if it'll lead to results. *'Order of Wings' - A large group of technologically advanced believers in the 4th continent, praying to the Dragon Celesta. In belief that each life goes through evolutionary phases through its lifetime, they think that Dragons are born from a lizard embracing the sky. Inspired by this, they believe that anyone who embraces his/her own evolution may one day reach the state of a Deity. To do this they try to recreate the evolutionary process of a Dragon, which is the evolutionary process of its limbs. First comes the tail, the Snake, then comes the legs, the Lizard, and lastly the wings, the Dragon. Clad in resistant armor, the group wishes to reach the sky. *'Pioneers' - A small group of builders moving to the seemingly vacant 5th continent after having to flee from the Igenian Army's assault. Unknowingly carries the Diety Idol of the Bard Khaen and are unaware of its power. Characters *'Rex' - A cheerful member of the Royal Army, he believes in companionship and trust. Orphaned after the Igenian Army's attack on his hometown. *'Irea' - Rex's teammate and friend, also a member of the Royal Army. She has a very short temper and can be rash and bold, but is also the most logical and rational member of the group. Suffered from the same fate as Rex. *'Des' - A sorrowful and quiet student in the 2nd continent, both his parents were murdered by an old conflict with the Order of Wings, leaving only his sister behind. The two live together in an old coal mining town, Des studying medicine and Aelia working in the mines. Other *'Aelia' - Des's sister. She leaves his brother behind with Rex and Irea to deal with personal matters, but in reality she joins the Order of Wings as a hired mercenary for their power and influence. *'Dan' - Member of the resistance movement in the 4th continent. Old friend of Rex and Irea, whom he met when information was delivered about the Order of Wings to the Royal Army. In return the resistance is heavily supported by the Royal Army by the means of resources. *'Aria' - The Goddess. Her Deity Idol takes the form of a Bell inside the Lighthouse in the Garden of Kings. She guides the party through the darkness represented by their Curses, and works to prevent the damage done by Redrum and Gaius. *'Gaius' - The Demon. The Deity deemed to strong and wicked to be allowed to exist in the living world, he was imprisoned and sealed within the realm of the dead. Though his powers are diminished, he maintains enough strength to alter history through the passage between living and dead. *'Redrum' - Gaius's "prison" alive in the living world. An immortal and extremely powerful being, it remains harmless until Gaius manages to exert his influence over it and cause disaster. Roams through all continents unhindered, causing panic amongst the inhabitants. To see Redrum is to see death itself. *'Ark' - A strong mercenary hired by the Igenian Army to find the Deity Idol of the Beast Girardus lost within ancient ruins in the 3rd continent. Has several clashes with the party, but finally manages to complete his mission; at a price. Story Setting Two years prior to the game's beginning, the deity Gaius leaves is haven in the underworld. Conjuring an army of the dead, he attempts to take the throne of his sister, Aria. However, Aria easily vanquishes the army and with the help of their sibling Issenius, manages to not only banish and seal Gaius in the underworld, but with her dead brother's soul creates Redrum as his seal in the overworld. As a result of Issenius's sacrifice, an entire continent is left barren. Plot The game starts with an explosion in the nearby woods. A wounded boy is seen running towards the explosion with a few soldiers, all clad in Roman-looking armor. A young woman runs up to him an expresses her dissatisfaction to him being wounded so easily. They boy, whom is known as Rex, is handed a Potion before the girl takes her leave. Rex sighs about the situation he is in, and leaves as well. Rex continues into the forest after the girl to see a troop of soldiers running into the entrance of an Inka ruin. Reluctantly, he follows. Although he loses track of the ones he's following and is forced to fight critters and stray guards, he proceeds through the trap-infested maze-like building to find a Mage in the heart of the cellar, performing a summoning ritual. Attacking him, he is able to defeat the Mage, but as his summoned beast attacks, the girl, Irea, steps in to help. Together they defeat the beast and flee through a different path. Without the Mage, considered the enemy troop's ace, the enemies were dispatched of rather quickly. The commander commends Rex for his feat, telling him he was lucky the Mage was unprepared and unable to perform the summoning ritual properly. He also praises Irea for her courage. Telling the team they are to transport to the capital now that their assignment here is over, the team heads towards one of the larger cities, Adrios, first to rest up. Here they meet with other divisions and regroup into a small army awaiting the inevitable strike from the Igenian army. The duo also takes the time to visit the Deity Idol of Kyrie, whom grants them the ability to utilize the magic within themselves. This also allows them to improve upon their combat skills with experience gained from battles. The team leader is impressed, since not many are lucky to gain such a blessing, with any troop making annual visits to the shrine with hopes that they may be in favor, only to in most cases return with nothing but wishes that the next time will be different. The army attacks, but by this time the Royal troops are strong enough to hold off the invaders, and though Rex and Irea are forced to participate in the battle against strong warlords, the Royal army are able to celebrate a victory at last. Rex and Irea part with the rest of the team with the captain's blessing and return home for a short period. Rex reunites with his parents, and Irea, an orphan, revisits the town orphanage to greet the Matrons. In the night however, the water tower situated on top of the hill is sabotaged by unknown assailants. Rex, noticing something amiss in the surroundings head towards the hill, but is unable to do anything to stop it. The tower falls onto the town, crushing a large portion and flushing it with water. Irea had managed to rescue the orphans and joins Rex as they head to the town square. The water had devastated a huge portion of the city, and it has become evident that his relatives was unable to survive the attack. Cursing himself for being unable to protect his family he abandons Irea and runs aimlessly deeper into the forest, blinded with grief. Suddenly, a dark shadow materializes in front of him. Awestruck at its appearance he can simply stare as it charges against him. Though Rex has proven himself to be quite a strong combatant, the beast is simply too strong for him to handle. The creature charges an attack that will undoubtedly end the young man's life, and Rex closes his eyes in silent acceptance as the beam of energy closes. Opening his eyes, he finds himself in quite another place than he previously was. A giant door is set in the thick marble wall, with a throne placed on a pedestal in front of it. As Rex approaches the throne, a cloud of darkness forms in it, but it's shape is uncertain. The being asks Rex of whether he wants to live or die, and Rex chooses life. He is transported back into the moment the beast raised it's claw, but the second he opens his eyes, he is filled with strong power, and manages to block the beast's attack. While still underpowered, he manages to flee safely.